The Illusionist
by Karesu-Gaara-Mikosu
Summary: AkuRoku. RenoRoxas. One Shot. "Roxas... you seriously need help." "Isn't that what you're here for!"


**Title: The Illusionist**

**Author: Karesu Gaara Mikosu**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Roxas... you need help..." "Isn't that what YOU are here for?" "... oh... right..."**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to this, or else all the characters might actually need therapist. (Myde- you would get business, aren't you sad I don't own it?)**

**A/n: I saw the movie, and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. **

"You don't want me, you don't want to be near me... just forget me- it's better off that way."

"But I lo-"

"No, you don't. You shouldn't. I..."

"But why can't I? If something goes wrong, we can still be friends! You have done that before, I have seen you, that is part of the reason I lo-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! You don't get it do you? The reason they are friendships is because I destroy love! I like you, a lot, and I never want to do that to you! I give the illusion of emotion when I know I can never return it. Have you seen their eyes? They still wish I would have never left- you don't understand how much that hurts me. I am an illusionist- so don't fall in love with me."

"But I already am! You already said that you liked me, why wouldn't this work? Give me ONE good reason as to why I can't be the one you love."

"Because I am leaving."

* * *

"...and that is the last time I ever saw him. You know, I never really believed him when he said he couldn't love. I was a stone-cold person when it came to love as well, before he came along... an illusionist- that's what he called himself. Have you ever seen the movie 'The Illusionist'? Lead guy was kind of hot- but that is beside the point. It's a love story above all else, good twist ending. When I saw that movie, I thought of him- about how he lied."

"Well I think that we have made some excellent progress today don't you?"

"Yeah I guess." This was said by a blonde male with ocean blue eyes- currently laying on a couch looking out of a 15th story window in the middle of Los Angeles, California. He swung his black jean clad legs to the side so he was sitting up. Pulling the faded grey band shirt back in place he looked over at his therapist. "I don't see why bringing up old wounds helps- with my engagement being pronounced soon and everything."

"Its all part of the process Roxas, the process."

"Demyx, you have been saying that for years and I still have never gotten this 'process' you speak of."

"In-"

"In time, in time, yeah I know. You think after I few years I would have gotten it, but I really just haven't. Anyway, that psychotic boyfriend of yours is most likely waiting for you, I should get going."

"Hey! Zexion is not 'psychotic' as you so graciously put it, he is so sweet and nice." Demyx's light blue eyes shown admiration in them.

"Yeah maybe to you! But to the rest of us he is-"

"I am what?" a voice called from behind the blonde boy, who slowly turned to meet Zexion's inquiring look. Personally Roxas didn't see what was so great about him- he was just never really into the 'emo boy' look... well at least when potential dates sported it. Demyx, unsurprisingly, sprang up from his seat and latched onto the new arrival's arm- trying to get as close as humanly possible. Roxas rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Don't mind him, Zex, Roxie is just sore that his knight in shining armor isn't here. Such is the life of one whom works as a lawyers apprentice- always going on those damn business trips and such!" Demyx snapped his fingers for dramatic flair.

"Is that so, and what the hell happened to Patient-Doctor confidentiality?" Roxas glowered at the happy couple before him. It was true he missed his lover, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"Huh?" Demyx looked over at Roxas in horror, "but I tell Zex everything! There aren't any secrets in a loving relationship! How many times have I told you that Rox?"

"Who am I going to tell anyway, my captivated audience?" Zexion asked with sarcasm dripping off every word, rolling his eyes at the both of them. His 'audience' happened to be everyone in the Radiant Garden Hospital morgue, being as Zexion was one of the local morticians there.

"Emo." Roxas jabbed.

"Oh like you are one to talk." the silvery-violet haired man glared back.

"Now boys , there is no reason for you to be quarreling over such trivial things!" Demyx chastised them.

"Trivial? Okay, I don't think you see the whole picture here, Demyx. He is the one cutting into our valuable session time! I don't think that-"

A timer went off on the therapists's desk.

"Now I'm not." Zexion grinned and picked Demyx up bridal style, the dirty blond boy was grinning happily, "If you don't mind, we have some business to attend to."

Roxas glared as they parted.

* * *

Roxas was walking back to the apartment he shared with is fiancé. It wasn't fancy, just two bedroom one bathroom with a small living/dining area and kitchen. You really couldn't expect them to afford any more than that, considering the prices most real-estate was reaching in the area. Taking out his key he opened the door and slipped into it was ease.

"I'm home..." The words echoed off the walls and came back to the blond's ears. He scowled and went into the living area. A big plasma screen was hanging off the wall and he turned it on for lack of anything better to do. He watched for a moment as two anchors bickered over some famous persons life and were giving their advice.

"You know... I bet Demyx watches there things- that is all his damn job is anyway." He remarked sourly to himself, sitting back in the over-fluffed couch cushions. "Know what? I bet they would give me better advice too!"

"Talking to yourself, Roxy? That isn't a good sign, and to think I am going to marry you." A voice scoffed right into his ear. Roxas abruptly turned around and stared wide eyed at the other occupant in the room.

He knew him well enough, having been going out with him for the last few years. He knew his sarcastic ways, cocky attitude, bright red hair that flared up wherever it wanted to, and those piercing blue eyes.

"Reno, Christ! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?!" He pouted at the elder man. Reno just laughed and moved to sit beside his lover, wrapping an arm around him in the process.

"Oh come on baby, it's cute. You get all flustered and when I point it out you deny it and blush!" He laughed and kissed Roxas on the forehead.

"What?" Roxas blushed madly, "I do no such thing!"

"Just keep telling yourself that dear, just keep telling yourself that."

"Forget you marring me, why the hell am I subjecting myself to you for all of eternity?" He scowled playfully and laughed as Reno pouted at the comment, but then a sly smirk came to his lips.

"Oh you know you love me Rox, I have the magic touch." He whispered into his ear and licked the outer shell. He shuddered at the contact and looked over at Reno as their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Roxas moaned into it and...

* * *

"Whoa now! That is far too much information. I do not need to hear about my friend's sex lives, thank you VERY much!" Demyx exclaimed while he rapidly beat his head into the clip bored he was holding.

"Well you're the one that asked me what happened this week! That is something that happened, so don't complain about it. Seriously, your like a little girl when it comes to sex. You shouldn't be stopping my freaking story just because you 'don't want to hear it'." Roxas scowled at his supposed therapist.

Calming down Demyx gave him a measured look before leaning back in his chair. "Okay fine, besides that, what happened to you this weekend? Oh and your lucky that I stopped you there, what I really should have done was hit you for that 'Demyx' comment you made. Talk show hosts? REALLY?" He sent an accusing glare to his patient.

"They were celebrity commentators, not talk show hosts, goodness. But anyway..."

* * *

There were multitudes of wedding magazines sprawled all over the kitchen table and Roxas shifted through them hopelessly. It was difficult planning your own wedding, especially when there were many cases for disaster. You had to remember that it wasn't just your night, it was the moment that your friends and family congratulated you and gave you their best wishes on a long and happy life together.

With this in mind you didn't want anything to be out of place or have people regarding it as 'the worst wedding in centuries'. You had to make the guest list, which was the easy part believe it or not. Roxas and Reno had both made their own lists and compiled it. Looking over Reno's list, however, was like trying to decode the master encryption for computers. There were so many scribbled out names, small drawings instead of names, and nicknames. In addition to all that some of the ink was runny because it had stayed in a jean pocket while the jeans were in the wash. Really the only one that could make heads or tales of it was the red-head himself.

The conversation about said guest list went as such:

"Um Reno... are you sure you can even get invites out to these people? I don't think that the postal service can decipher stick figures with spiky... is that pink hair?" Roxas gasped, looking at said miniature drawing.

"I know that, Rox! Give me some credit at least, will you? And yes, that is pink hair. It represents my cousin Marluxia, and I do actually know his address. The rest of these people are the same way, I know who they are and how to get the invite to them... I think. If I don't then they are really not that important." Reno smiled putting his list down next to Roxas' pristine white and organized list.

After the guest list has been accomplished you have to decide on a reception dinner that everyone can agree upon and no one is allergic to. This discussion went on far too long to even paraphrase- so we will leave it for another time. But what does end up happening is the seating arrangement.

"Roxas are you mentally ill? You can't put my uncle Cid next to Aunt Steph!"

"Why the hell not? I mean seriously, It can't be that bad..."

"Oh, but it is. They have quarrel for years over the 25 cents that she supposable still owes him. I never figured out why she never gave it too him... but it's family affair. So unless you want the whole table to be uncomfortable the whole night I suggest you change that... why are you laughing blondie?"

"A QUARTER? Are you fucking kidding me?" Roxas was laughing hard and he wasn't even paying attention to the list anymore. The most he heard about Reno's family the more he second guessed the matrimony. They all seemed to be a bunch of freaks and weren't afraid to show it, in comparison his fiancé looked normal.

"Yes, but anyway. Let's put your brother over here so we can move my aunt..."

"HELL NO! We are not putting Sora near the cake, bad horrible things happen when you do that."

"Oh Rox, I am sure it can't be that bad..."

"The last time he sat near the cake there was a mysterious gaping hole in it. When they went to cut the damn thing, it fell on top of the bride. I really don't think putting him there again is a good idea."

Reno stared at the shorter male for a moment while biting his lip. "O... Okay then. Sora goes on the OTHER side of the room..."

"Put Riku there too, I am sure he is being dragged along."

"Who's Riku?" Reno inquired, red brow raised lightly.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that, you will meet him."

"Should I be scared?"

"Quite possibly."

Them comes the music selection. First, you need to find a DJ that is good and pick things like the couples first dance, so on and so forth.

"NO RENO! We are **not** playing the Bloodhound Gang at our wedding! I don't care what you say, it is **not** happening."

"Aw come on, you know you want our first dance to be dirty dancing." Reno winked at his flustered fiancé. This received him a punch in the face and being forced out of their bedroom for two whole nights.

Once the music has been agreed upon you start grueling over minor details such as flowers, plate designs, table arrangements, and so on. As tedious as it happens to be, it is worth it in the end... or so it's told.

So all in all, planning your wedding is a bitch.

Break

"Wow I never realized how much work actually went into stuff like that." Demyx commented after the blond was done with his minor rant about wedding plans. Secretly he cringed at the thought, it must take forever scouring for good prices. He would rue the day Zexion asked him to marry him.

"Yeah I know. All you ever think about is the end result until it's your turn to plan everything." Roxas groaned and then looked over at Demyx with a very serious stare. "So you better come, and appreciate it."

Demyx sat shocked for a few moments and within a few seconds had Roxas in a tight hug. "You really mean it? I can come?!"

"On second thought..."

"Uh-uh! You already said it. What is said, is said!"

"Damn it, I knew I should never have said anything. I am guessing that you already have the delusion that Zexion is welcome too." Roxas scowled lightly and pushed the other off him. He rolled his eyes as Demyx's eyes started to well with tears. Wasn't he supposed to be the one that got all emotional and crap?

"But... but... why not? I won't have a date any other way! Do you realize how sad I would be without him? I swear if he isn't there to hold me back from tripping you while you go down the aisle, you will fall. It is soooo uncool to go to someone's wedding without a date- I'll be the laughing stock of the whole ordeal!" He pointed out, trying to get a reaction out of the stoical blond.

"Fine whatever, you can bring him. But don't think this is for your sake, Demyx. I will just enjoy watching him be awkward at a social engagement."

With perfect timing a droning voice called from the doorway. "Who is awkward at social engagements?"

"You." Roxas glared at him lightly. "The only time you get ready for company is when someone tells you there is a new corpse coming in."

They glared at each other for a moment and Roxas knew he had one this time- Zexion had no snappy comeback. Demyx was about to defend his boyfriend when he realized that, for once, Roxas had a point.

"Ummm..." Demyx desperately tried to break the terse silence, "See you next week Roxas!" he chirped as the timer went off from the desk. Roxas waved as he left the small office. Not so much to get away from Zexion like one might think, but more so to get away from the entity of Demyx and Zexion together.

* * *

Planning went forward and people were both stressed and excited about certain events that were soon going to commence. Against his will, but apparently not his brother's, Roxas was forced to go shopping for wedding attire. Sora had come from San Francisco to help out his brother because according to the brunette "Roxas could wear a brown paper bag and think it would be decent attire."

The 'groom' in question said that was going a bit too far, but all he received was a stern look from the other. It was then that he muttered under his breath that he "would have at least worn a tie with it..." The endeavor took several hours and multiple rejects. They finally found something that Sora deemed fashionable, and Roxas thought was at least semi-comfortable. The brothers soon found themselves partaking in lunch at a fairly good Mexican restaurant that was in the vicinity of the mall.

"I swear Roxas, you are the hardest person to shop with. Not only are you picky, you have no sense of fashion. Really for someone who claims to be gay, you sure didn't inherit the quality of good taste." Sora complained while munching on the chips and salsa that was set before him. Sora, of course, was huge into fashion and even did a little sewing. He did have one guilty pleasure though... thrift stores and garage sales.

"You have said that for years, and I still don't care about any of it. Really if it looks half-way decent but is comfortable, it's all good. Most of the fashion boutiques are expensive and their clothing is so tight or starched there isn't a way in hell to get comfortable in them. Suits are the worst too... I still can't believe I let you drag me out shopping. You take forever and you force me to get something to your liking." Roxas accused and poked the other in the neck lightly in retaliation.

"Well you know if you weren't getting married in the first place..."

"Don't even go there again. Yes, I know you don't like Reno that much but it doesn't mean that you get any say in this." Roxas growled back.

"I still think that it's not the best thing for your Rox! You are the only real family I have left and I try to look out for you, is it a crime?" Sora shot back. It was true the only family they really had left was their father, Cloud, and their step-father, Squall. Their original mother passed away giving birth to Roxas. There were a few hopefuls over the years, the closest one being a girl named Tifa Lockheart. Cloud had really like her at the time because she consoled him after their mother's death, but she was really trying to get at his money. Squall, Cloud's best friend at the time, finally convinced of this and he left her at the alter on their wedding day. A month later the two men fell in love with each other, and the rest is history.

"Don't even bring Rikku into this Sora." Roxas ground out from clenched teeth. Their sister, Rikku, had been older than the two boys. She was hyper and happy, if not a little absent minded. A few years back she was in a relationship with some psychotic guy named Seymore. She got kind of freaked out when he got all crazy possessive and tried to break it off. A week after the declaration he came to her house and shot her. Long story short, he was put on death row and was now, hopefully, burning in hell.

"I didn't! You were the one that brought it up. But anyway, I am still looking out for you. I still stand by my claim that the only reason you fell in love with him is because he looks like..." Before Sora even got a chance to finish got up and roared at his brother before promptly storming out of the restaurant.

"This has NOTHING to do with him!"

* * *

"Man, way to go off on your brother dude. I mean I worked you through the whole sister thing, but really?" Demyx hummed thoughtfully.

"Yeah, you were actually useful then, I was amazed." Roxas glowered to himself.

"Your mad at me because I think you should be nicer to Sora? Goodness that last comment must have made you completely sore. Aren't you the one that said that digging up the past wasn't going to help anything? Just a reminder. That is my job after all."

Roxas sulked for a few more moments before sighing and staring off into space. "I just hate that he insinuates things like that, you know? I mean yeah they may kind of look alike, but that is totally not the reason I am marrying the guy. He is cute, smart, funny, sometimes an ass... but that is alright."

"Rox I have to ask because its in the job description, does it have anything to do with him?"

Roxas thought for a moment about the best way to answer that. It was really a loaded question, because wasn't all marriage about your ex-lovers in some way? Marriage was really an elaborate production of saying 'fuck you, I found someone better' to everyone else that you have ever dated. "No Demyx, I can promise you that this has nothing to do with him."

"Making sure, didn't want you making a huge mistake or something because of something trivial like that." Demyx shrugged and got up once the timer went off from his desk. "It's been great, really. But I have other people that I need to cater to."

"I'm not even going to say it this time..."

"It's not my fault your appointments always land right before my lunch break. Seriously, I don't understand why the two of you can't get along." Demyx sent an accusing look to his, now off the clock, patient.

"Conflict of interest I guess. I like people, they are generally decent. If not, they are at least amusing. Plus the man in a freaking emo, morbid, necrophilia obsessed bastard."

"HEY!! MY BOYFRIEND IS NO SUCH..." But it was too late, Roxas was gone by the time Demyx attempted to track him. He was planning on finding his friend and yelling at him, but it was his lunch break and he was kind of hungry. Relenting he went in search of food and Zexion.

* * *

The day came faster than everyone else figured. It wasn't the actual wedding, mind you, but the rehearsal dinner. The point of the rehearsal dinner was never truly apparent, but somehow it fit in mostly with people getting to know one another before the big day. Roxas slipping on another nice suit that Sora had picked out for him and walking through the double-doors of the fancy restaurant it was being held at.

Reno was right behind him and saw how tense the shorter male was. "Oh relax Roxas, my family won't hate you. If anything they will end up loving on you so much you will wish that they hated your guts. That happens to be the main reason my cousin hasn't been hitched, our family has kind of scared off potential dates. Then he has that whole, 'woe is me, I have an old lover I can never forget' thing going on... but in due time you will get to meet him. I think I told everyone to be here at seven, so we have a few minutes to ourselves." He moved so he was facing Roxas and lightly kissed his future husband.

After a moment Roxas pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Reno. "I'm not too worried, actually. I mean you have to meet my family as well and they aren't exactly the most sane lot you can find. First off you have my two Dads, then there is always Sora..."

"Hey now! Don't be talking about me behind my back- it's rather rude!"

"Speak of the devil and Sora will appear holding onto his arm." Roxas drawled moving to stare at the two men that just entered. Sora was in fact clinging to his companions arm, but quickly let go when it was mentioned. The man standing next to the brunette was fairly tall and had long silver hair that framed his face nicely.

"Man Roxas, you really don't get along with people do you?" Reno laughed from behind him and walked up to the other two. "Hey, names Reno. You must be the infamous Riku."

"So it would seem." Riku smiled and shook the red-head's hand.

"You know, the only reason Rox is mean to Riku is because he doesn't think anyone is good enough for me." Sora pouted and clutched onto Riku's arm tighter. "Oh and hey Reno! I see you actually have a half way decent sense of fashion, Roxas is hopeless so I have to help him all the time. I am not sure if its sad or just ironic."

"Its just ironic, but thank you for the complement. Although with me looking this good, I think I could pull off practically anything." He teased and them looked over at his lover. "Off topic though, is anyone good enough for Sora using your standards?" he asked Roxas.

"He is my brother. Although he annoys the hell out of me, there is no one alive that is good enough for him."

"Sorry Reno, but I kind of hold onto that view myself. You are a pretty cool guy... but you are certainly in no way worthy of Roxas." Sora spoke up after the blond haired man. Reno dramatically sighed and shrugged at the comment. Riku rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Sora's head lightly.

The time grew later and more people started to show up. Roxas and Reno were greeted and were given congratulations on the upcoming event. Roxas smiled at some of the people he barely remembered Or Reno's side of the family whom he had never met in his life, and hoped for a familiar face. Soon enough his Dad made his way through the crowd and hugged his younger son tightly. "Roxas! Sorry I couldn't get around to you guys earlier- you seemed a bit swamped by the throng of people wanting to spit a congrats your way."

"You always have a way with words Dad." Roxas laughed and poked his father in the arm. "While we are standing here, don't you have something to tell us?" He looked at the man expectantly. What was amazing about this whole ordeal is his father somehow had gotten away from Squall. Normally the two men were attached at the hip and it was impossible to find them away from the other.

Cloud thought about it for a few moments and then looked at the couple with a gleam in his eyes. "Use protection." They gaped at him, or at least Roxas did while Reno was cackling, and he started to burst out laughing. "No, really guys- Congratulations." He still snickered as he said that. "But you know Reno, now you are going to actual have to put up with him. He some extremely annoying habits. " It was kind of amazing to see him like this, so carefree. He used to be so clammed up in his own emotions but he was slowing recovering now.

"You know that he learned them from you. Sometimes you habits outweigh Sora's sugar addiction." Came a smooth voice from crowd as a tall brunette emerged with a slight smirk on his lips. This was Squall, Sora and Roxas' other father- or so they liked to call him. He was the tall, dark, and handsome type that every girl drooled over. But in align with the old adage 'Every nice man is UGLY, every hot guy is MEAN, and every last hot and nice guys are GAY' Squall was indeed the third.

"Oh don't pick on my boys Squall." Cloud pouted and pocked his lover in the side gently.

"Yeah, don't be mean to us! Plus I do not have a sugar addiction." Sora appeared in true appearing-out-of-nowhere fashion. He and Riku had went off to socialize, or to be more specific Sora had went to socialize and Riku just made sure that he didn't get into any trouble. " You see, my father loves me just the way I am. He would never say that I had an addiction to anythin..." Roxas excused himself to go to the bathroom.

As he washed up he slightly trembled. Roxas didn't want to admit it but he was kind of apprehensive about meeting Reno's family. He had seen him looking for them earlier- but as Reno stated they always were they were late. He didn't know what to expect from the people. All that he knew was Reno's parents were coming and dragging his two cousins along for the ride. The red-head had refused to name the two with normal names calling them instead by Flame and Ash. Roxas had said something about the names being stupid, but Reno refused to relent considering he had called them that ever since they were kids. According to him Rox would get the pun the moment he met them.

Walking back out form the bathroom he looked around for the lost group from before. Catching a glimmer of red in the crowd he stalked forward. Noticing that the other wasn't even looking for him he huffed and called out to the tall male, "Hey baby I'm... over... here..." The rest of the comment died on his lips as he stared into the eyes of the past. They stood there a few moments just attempting to process everything.

But once the other male could once again talk the only things from his lips was, "Fuck."

* * *

"You cheated, I swear that you did." Roxas poked his boyfriend in the side.

"Me? Never! I wouldn't even think of such a thing." He grinned back.

"Axel I swear it's because of those long fingers of yours. Guitar Hero is rigged so the person with a better reach wins! I have to strain to hit the orange button, while it's easy for you! So in that regard you cheated you big lummox!" Roxas pouted. It was a pretty average day for the tow of them, hanging out and playing video games. They had been going out for quite a while and Roxas was pretty sure he was in love.. Plus the fact Axel was hot, with red hair and glittering green eyes, helped out.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, I never cheat. Just because you suck at this game doesn't mean you can prove- or deny- that I cheat at it. It's all skill baby." He grinned and poked Roxas in the side. Suddenly his face grew solemn. "Hey Roxy, I have something to tell you. Your not going to like it though."

"What, you got yourself married in Vegas?"

"No, this is serious. I can't be in love with you, plus you don't really know what you want. You don't want me..."

* * *

Roxas got pulled out of his trip down memory lane when a arm swung around his shoulder. "I see you have met Flame, the first cousin. Hey dude, where is the parental units and Ash?" Reno asked, trying to scan the crowd again. Roxas just stood in stunned silence.

"Still using those damn nicknames? You gave them to us when we were like... seven or something. I don't know where they went off too... oh hey there is Zack." He waved another tall guy over Roxas felt short around all of them. He was well built with hair that looked like... ashes.

"Oh hey Reno, this must be the guy your getting hitched to." Zack said and slightly waved at Roxas, who smiled back. "I'm Zack, this is my brother Axel," he pointed to Axel whom Roxas didn't even look at, "and my aunt and uncle are around here somewhere. So I guess I will be the first one to welcome you to the family. Aside from Reno over here the rest of us are pretty normal- or at least we think so. I wouldn't be too worried about it, you survived the worst of all of us."

"I am totally not the worst in the family, Ash. I can't believe you would even say that! And yes this is the guy I am getting, as you so eloquently put it, hitched to. His name is Roxas and I love him dearly. To your earlier question Flame, yes I will always use the nicknames. Why break tradition?" He grinned and the two brothers opposite them rolled their eyes. Roxas looked for any reason to get out of there, any at all. Catching a glimpse of Demyx he excused himself and ran up to his friend. Grabbing his arm he dragged the brunette to a secluded corner.

"What the hell Roxas!?" He gave him a puzzled look.

"He's here Demyx, as in _him_. I saw him over there, but I didn't say anything. What the fuck am I supposed to do!? Low and behold he happens to be my fiancé's _cousin_ of all things. I thought I forgot about him, blocked him out. I swore that if I ever saw him again I was going to punch him in the face. I firmly thought I wasn't going to go out with anyone, and then Reno came along... fuck what am I supposed to do!?"

"Okay first of all, calm down will you?" He paused, thinking back on all those boring classed that taught him how to take care of this. Classes that he promptly forgot after getting good enough grades in them. "So your long lost love happens to be your fiancé's cousin... ha I told you that they looked alike!" Demyx smiled sheepishly at the glare he received. "Well there is little you can do about it. He is here and it would be kind of suspicious if you just kicked him out, he was invited." Demyx thought about it a moment longer. "All I can say is you should avoid him. I know I am supposed to tell you to confront your fears and stuff- but I wouldn't even do that if I were you."

"Thanks, your so enlightening." The blonde rolled his eyes for emphasis. "But I guess I am in less of a panic than I was before. In other words, thanks Demyx."

"Your welcome. Oh and this one is on the house." Demyx scurried off in search of his boyfriend once more.

When Roxas finally found Reno again this time without his cousins the taller of the two had actually located his parents. Reno's mother nodded politely at him, if he recalled correctly her name was Lulu. She had dark hair that was done up in braids and a dress with fur lining on the top. Reno's father however grinned and clamped him into a bone crushing hug. "Hey son! I see you will be joining our family, ja?" he asked, eyes sparkling. His name was Wakka and was huge in the sports world, mainly Blitzball. Roxas could tell right away where Reno had gotten the hair from.

"Uh yeah, I guess so. It's nice to finally meet the two of you, I've heard some interesting stories." He smiled back at the two of them. They seemed an unlikely pair, Reno had said so himself. His father was an athlete and his mom was the secretary for one of the biggest CEO's there was. Her employer was the head of Shinra Co.- the biggest electric company there was.

"Don't listen to a thing this boy tells you." Lulu said sternly, although you could still hear the joking undertone- however slight it was. "He was always the problem child, lying to get his way. I can tell by his expression that he either sold you that we were odd people that he wished he wasn't related to. Or he hyped us up far too much. It tends to happen to us in tabloids, we don't need our son deluding our newest member of the family."

"You can't tell nothing from my expression, Mom. I told him the honest to God truth- swear it. Hell he even asked about those stupid tabloids Dad was in and I set him straight. Come on Ma, don't give him the third degree, you already told me that you approve." Lulu smiled at her son and gave him a warm embrace. "You are just being over protective, is all."

"I suppose I am. It's just that one of your boys is finally getting married, it seems like it was just yesterday that you shorter than me." She said and pulled back. "As for you, Roxas, I do approve of you. My son has told me a lot about you and I will be pleased if everything is the truth. If I know my son he will say it's all true, but he has a habit of exaggerating things."

"Erm, I hope I am up to your expectations then." He didn't know what else to say. The three others burst out laughing, Reno being the loudest. Roxas flushed due to the fact he was being completely honest. The rest of the dinner went well, a few toasts were made, and Roxas avoided Axel at all costs. Aside from meeting Reno's parents, the rest of the evening was pleasant.

* * *

"Roxas, what are you doing here? Your getting married tomorrow, you don't have time to see your psychiatrist." Demyx said, watching the other male as he paced back and forth while glaring a hole in the ugly carpet. Demyx found himself wishing that Roxas's gaze could make the carpet go up in flames, it would give him a reason to redecorate.

"Demyx, I don't know what to do! I am getting married, everything is set, and yet I am second guessing it. Not in the normal manor but more of the 'Should I run away with my future husband's cousin' kind of way. It was so long ago though and I... I just don't know what to do! I try to think of Reno, how happy he will make me. He will take care of me and provide me with everything I need. But if this infatuation doesn't go away I don't think I will be able to live with myself. I would feel like I am cheating on my own husband for... for..." Roxas screamed in frustration.

"Man, you have seriously lost some sleep over this, haven't you?" All he got was a glare in response. "Okay, first and foremost, do you love Reno?" Roxas stopped pacing and nodded his head in the affirmative. "Alright, does he love you?" again he nodded. "Than the two of you should go ahead with everything. I mean it's just the fact Axel showed up that is disrupting things. When he gets on that plane and goes back home- he will be forgotten.

Roxas sighed and stared up at the equally ugly ceiling tiles. Who the hell had decorated this place anyway? Nothing seemed relaxing and wasn't that the point of Demyx's whole profession? "I hope you're right Demyx. If you're not I am making the biggest mistake of my life."

* * *

That night Roxas couldn't sleep due to his mind reeling with questions. He asked the same things over and over agin, was this right? Would he be happy? His mind ever took a rest- so the rest of him was forced to follow that example. A few times he tried to reach Demyx via his cell phone, but he only got his voice mail. After the fifteenth time of hearing, 'This is Dr. Demyx, the amazing, leaving a message and I will analyze it to peer into your mind. BEEP.' he gave up. He wanted to talk to someone, anyone, but it was too late to call. His mind screamed for him to talk to Reno- but he just couldn't. How was he supposed to tell someone that they were having second thoughts?

Turning over he stared at the ceiling of his room while his stomach did flips. What if all of this was all wrong and marrying Reno was a mistake after all? He would most likely get a divorce. Long ago he promised himself not to be that kind of person, the one that acted like matrimony was simply a way of binding a boyfriend to you for a little while.

A few more hours of tossing and turning he finally fell into a slight doze. In his mind's eye he saw the past- memories of both Reno and Axel. The two of them were switched out at a fast pace and he couldn't really tell anything. He tried to wake himself, but nothing worked. Finally the shrill scream of the alarm clock brought him back into the world of the living. Turning it off he got up and started to get ready.

It was like his body was on auto-piolet, just going through the motions. When he turned on the shower to get ready the sound seemed to be turned down, also muted, as he got in. His head was still swimming with questions but he had finally come up with a decent answer to everything. He needed to go through with this.

The reasons were fairly obvious. First off he had already committed to Reno and said he would marry him. The second fact was that everyone was here for the wedding, people from out of town. He guessed that he could skip out and run out the back- but he would have to cut off all ties to his family if he did that. The third reason, and most important, is that he will be provided for the rest of his life is Reno. Even if Axel did still love him, Roxas wasn't sure that he would be the best thing for him...

Grabbing the suit he had gotten while shopping with his brother he draped it on his body and went to go to the church. He vaguely remembered some relative of his saying she was doing the boy's make-up for the ceremony.

* * *

Demyx looked around the church and noticed that him and Zexion were one of the first people to be present. Pouting his waited for more people to appear so that he could talk with them and be charming, as he always was. Zexion was great company, of course, but there should have been more people at a wedding like this. Going off in search of a bathroom the brunette caught a glimpse of Roxas being he was all dolled up for the upcoming ceremony. He did a double take when he saw just how worn-out his friend really was. He had slight bags under his eyes and his hair was a bit crumpled, like he hadn't even bothered to even comb through it that morning. Demyx know exactly what to think, and it concerned him.

Pulling Roxas to the side he stared his eyes. "Rox, I am going to ask and you are going to respond truthfully, alright? How are you feeling?"

As per request Roxas answered truthfully in a tired voice, "Like shit." Demyx was afraid that he might say that. He didn't know what to do, he had never faced something like this.

"Hey look on the bright side, Rox. You look great, it isn't raining rain on your wedding day is supposed to be back luck after all, he added in his head but decided not to tell Roxas his little side note, and you have been planning this for quite some time. Your family is all here and they are all supporting you and Reno." Demyx smiled as brightly as he could.

"Yeah." Was all the rely he got for his efforts.

"Oh come on. Your caterer didn't cancel, like they did at my Aunt's wedding. You even got one of those cool ice sculpture things! You and Reno make a cute couple, and it's going to be awesome for the two of you." He tried around, desperately trying to get a good response.

"Yeah, thanks." He was like a broken record- spouting out the same few words over and over again. Demyx tried a few more things that he thought might cheer the boy up, but he only got the same broken reaction. Finally Namine came over and dragged Roxas into a private room to do his make-up. Demyx made his way back to Zexion in a less than exuberant mood.

Reno got there and greeted the few people there, although more were pouring in now that it was getting closer to the actual ceremony. Demyx tried to forget how lost Roxas looked and talked with some more people that were there. He even, however briefly, conversed with Axel.

"Man I can't believe Roxas is getting married, I've know the guy for a long while and he swore up and down that marriage was stupid." Demyx grinned at Axel.

"Yeah, kind of hard to believe." He said in a tone that nearly matched Roxas' in the dead-zombie-ish way. Demyx would later complain that talking to Axel and Roxas that day was akin to talking to badly assembled robots with a lack of motor skills. Or one of those parrots that just repeat things back, but not like the cool ones that were in Treasure Island.

More people started to flood the church in a happy buzz. The general feeling was good and many blabbered on about details and how 'the boys were growing up', even swapping a few stories about them from when they were little. These stories were also the ones that children did _not_ want anyone knowing of and got embarrassed easily when asked about them.

Roxas' mind was whirring after he got dolled up. He knew things were getting bad when he knew for certain he had been talking to Namine but for the life of him couldn't remember exactly what they had been conversing about. Maybe he it had to do with the make-up or the wedding in general... he couldn't remember. He was tired and confused and for lack of a better explanation- he really didn't want to be there.

The rest of the time went in a blur to Roxas. The next thing he knew Cloud was there leading him down the aisle. Music was blaring in his ear and all he could see was Reno smiling at him at the other end. He smiled back, or at least he hoped that he wasn't grimacing. When his father let go of his arm he went to stand in front of Reno. They locked eyes and for a long moment they just stared at one another. He was slightly brought back to earth, however, when Reno spoke after the priest.

"In sickness and in health, till death do us part... I do."

With parrot-like vocal skills Roxas spoke his peace, while his stomach did terms and it felt like the butterflies that were there before were attempting to knawe their way out. "I sickness and in health, till death do us part... I do."

"If there is there is any objection to this couples matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said and paused to see if there were any other objections.

Demyx shifted in his seat as the last syllable rolled off the reverend's tongue. He didn't know if he should speak up or not. The way Roxas looked that morning... but then again it could just have been the shock of Axel and he really _did_ need Reno. Silence fell over the church and there seemed to be a nervous tension hung there but no one spoke until, "I object." But it wasn't Demyx that said something- Zexion was standing there looked at the two standing at the alter. Everyone was shocked, especially Roxas, as they watched him. "The more time you spend bitching to Demyx about it, the less time I have with him." he concluded.

They just stared as he sat back down. The priest was about to ask if anyone else had anything to add, but Demyx beat him to it. "Yeah, I object too!" he complained and stood up pointing to the couple. At that the whole church started to speak up and declare that they objected to this couple and it was a huge mistake on both their parts. The amount of sheer noise was staggering, objections getting louder and more passionate. The only ones that weren't joining in were the grooms and their parents.

Roxas was shocked and slightly scared. He looked at the mob of people, to his Dad, and finally to Reno. Reno looked back at him with a sad smile, "You know I kind of figured this was going to happen, Blondie. I am not the one that makes you happy." He leaned down and kissed Roxas on the cheek, which made him even more confused than he already was.

The church settled down a bit and then Roxas could hear a very distinct voice coming from the mob of people. "Sora, what the hell?!" He looked over to see Axel being pushed up the aisle by his brother. He wanted to scream at Sora and ask him what the hell was going on. Reno smirked and moved out of the way. Roxas still hadn't regained his wits as Axel was pushed to where Reno had just been. A million thoughts and emotions went through his head at full pace as he stared into those green eyes.

"What the hell just happened?" Roxas asked, bewildered.

"A mob of people objected to your marriage. So it was either waste all this money with a 'better luck next time' or replace one of the grooms. I for one would much rather have the later- there is still cake in the end this way." Sora answered cheerfully and backed off.

Roxas looked at Axel and blushed, "Do you want to-"

"Yes Roxas, I do." was the immediate answer.


End file.
